


Through the Pain

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illegal Soulmates, M/M, Multi, Soulmates, higher ups are jerks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a world where soulmates are scarce and illegal, Rhett and Link are forced into hiding, with only the strength of their love to comfort each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm actually gonna commit to this fanfic. enjoy!!

Link didn't know what to do when he felt a weird sensation of pain on his arms. He was walking to an engineering firm in North Carolina to apply for a job, and all of a sudden he felt pain, making him weak.

He ran over to nearby alleyway, trying to deal with the pain. He didn't understand how his arms had the sudden feeling of getting stabbed. Link didn't even think it was arm cramps, he hadn't been doing extreme exercise lately.

"_Hello?_"

Link turned at the voice, looking around the alleyway. No one was there. He signed in relief, he was probably just hearing things.

"_Is anyone there?_"

Link scanned the area once more. Again, no physical figure was in front of him or anywhere near the area. He shook his head, slapping his own face a few times. He really needed to stop imagining things.

"_God damnit! I knew they were lyin' to me!_"

Link jumped, sinking to the ground in fear. _No one was there, so who was talking to him? Was he going insane? Was he imagining things? Was he—_

"_Woah, calm down._"

Link stilled. Gulping, he whispered, "W-Who's there?"

With no answer, Link turned to his thoughts. _Who's there?_

Link heard a voice gasp, as if this voice inside of his head hadn't expected an answer from Link.

"_Good gosh! I finally got a response! They weren't lying after all!_"

Link had never been more confused in his life. From feeling pain in his arms to hearing a weird voice in his head, he couldn't possibly fathom how any of these things correlated with each other. He thought he was going insane.

"_Hey, you still there, buddy?_"

Link jumped, forgetting this weird voice in his head was talking to him. _W-Who are you?_

The voice chuckled, which made shivers go down Link's spine. Despite no even knowing who the voice belonged to and why it was there, he found the chuckle a bit attractive.

"_The name's Rhett, but you can call me your soulmate._"

_Soulmate?_ Link asked, knowing that soulmates were downright illegal and were rumored to be the most powerful beings when brought together. They were used as weapons for the government, and nothing more. Or, they were all rumors, so Link hadn't known if it was true.

"_Yeah! I'd tell you more, but I think I'd rather have your name more. You sound really attractive, by the way._"

_Rhett! You can't say that if we haven't met before!_ Link mentally screamed, flustered by his self-proclaimed soulmate.

"_Uh, yeah I can. We're soulmates. Meant to be, Mr. Paranoid. So, what's your name?_"

Link sighed, hoping he would wake up soon and see this was all a dream. _My name is__ Link._

"_Link, huh? A weird name, but I like it! It's cute!_"

Link laughed, flattered that his soulmate thought his name was cute. No one really had thought that, but if anyone would, Link guessed it would be this mysterious voice known as Rhett the Soulmate. 

_So, you gonna tell me more about this whole soulmate craze?_

"_Yeah, right! So, I know you were freaking out earlier because you didn't know where this voice came from, and honestly, I am a real person! Soulmates can communicate through telepathy! I ain't fake and you ain't goin' insane, I can assure you that,_" Rhett explained, sounding rather soft at the end.

Link let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, content in the fact that Rhett wasn't made up. _How did you find out we could do this? Talk telepathically, I mean._

"_Well, I overheard some people saying that soulmates could do that. They were gonna try to bring mine here. Oh shit, that reminds me!_"

Hearing Rhett's voice rise sent shivers down Link's spine. _Is something wrong, Rhett?_

"_Fuck, Link. The reason I tried to contact you is because they're trying to find you. Listen to me, you need to run._"

Link stood up, as if he would let a chance to see his soulmate slip away. They were rare, and Link had never known anyone with a soulmate. He had to see Rhett.

_But this is a once in a lifetime thing! I want to see you!_

Link heard Rhett grunt, as if it was Rhett trying to convince himself that he wanted to see Link, too.

"_I know you do. Ever since I found out I had a soulmate, I've wanted to see you. To hold you. To see what fate wanted me to have. But, Link, you have to run. Please, be safe for me._"

_Be safe from what? You can't just tell me you're my soulmate and force me to leave ya! Plus, we only just met!_ Link knew his reasons weren't enough to keep Rhett from telling Link to leave.

Even if they had just met moments before, Link had felt like he'd known Rhett for years. Like there was some type of alternate universe where they were friends and made a blood oath to do something together and fulfilled it.

Link also knew Rhett felt the same way. He didn't hear Rhett say it, but he felt it, as if feeling each other's emotions was apart of the whole soulmate package. It was a wonder how Link hadn't noticed it before. He had lived for so long, yet hadn't noticed Rhett's sensations.

"_Link, I was captured by the government. They're doing tests on me, testing my every ability, and they're going to use me. I don't want you to suffer, you don't deserve that. You seem so pure, Link. So pure._"

Link melted into Rhett's words as they made his heart sink. _I won't let them continue to do that, Rhett. I'll save ya_.

Link felt Rhett's sudden jolt of happiness. 

"_Really? You'd do that? We only met a few minutes ago. You barely know me_."

Link chuckled. _I know you can feel it, Rhett. Feels like we've known each other for years._

Rhett laughed. "_I knew you'd be a sap once I met ya. As much as I want to see you, I don't want you to suffer._"

Link shook his head, then realized Rhett couldn't see him. _I want to save you. I'm going to find you and I am going to save you._

"_No, Link! Don't do it._"

_Rhett, listen to me. Soulmates are meant to be together, no matter how badly fate screws them up the first time. I'll find a way. For now, communication telepathically is our only secret we have, right?_

Link could feel Rhett's joy bubbling up in his chest. 

"_Yeah. As long as we can keep this up without the government noticing, you can be able to save me and the other soulmates trapped in here! You're so smart!_"

Link smiled, blushing at his soulmate's compliment. _Don't go complimenting me now, Rhett. It's just teasin' at this point if I can't see you._

Rhett wheezed, the sound making Link feel content with missing his job interview. 

"_We'll see each other soon. Where are you right now?_" 

_Fayetteville. In North Carolina_. Link supplied, hoping his answer was good enough for Rhett's liking.

Rhett grunted. "_Should've known. You have a cute accent._"

Link beamed. _Thank you, Rhett! _

Link heard Rhett make a little sound, as if Link's words made him happy. 

"_You sound so cute, yet so attractive. I'm glad someone like you is my soulmate._"

Link scoffed. _Don't got saying that. What if you see me and decide I look horrible?_

Rhett sighed. "_This isn't about looks. I've decided you're adorable. Speaking about looks, describe yourself?_"

Link laughed, remembering he was in some sort of alleyway. _This ain't a dating app, buddy._

"_Ah, true. But, I really want to get a mental image of your face. Please?_"

_You know what, I will. But first, you gotta tell me what you look like. Gotta make sure you ain't a pining teenager. _

"_You're so weird! Anyway, I have dirty blonde hair as people would call it. I also got a beard, sorry if you don't like it. My eyes are like green, but can also be grey? Depends on where I am._"

Link gasped, fascinated by Rhett's description. _You sound so cute! Like an adorable yet cuddly giant!_

"_Well, I am 6'7. Your turn, Linkie._"

_6'7? Actually?_ Link was shocked, he never thought he would find someone taller than he was.

"_Yeah, buddy! Quit stalling and tell me 'bout you and your height._"

Link sighed, Rhett had caught him red handed. _Alright, alright. I'm 6 feet tall. I have this dark brown hair, but since I've gotten a bit older it has this salt and pepper style. I have glasses because I am legally blind!! And I have blue eyes._

"_You. Sound. So. Dang. Hot!_"

Link buried his head in his hands, flustered. _Thanks. You don't sound too bad yourself, hot stuff._

"_Quiet, you. What shade of blue, by the way?_"

_What?_

"_Your eyes, Link. What shade?_"

Link froze. He didn't exactly have to describe his eyes to anyone before, but people had described it to him. He didn't exactly know what to tell Rhett, so he decided to keep it hidden until they officially met.

_It's a secret. You'll see once I rescue you._

"_Damn you, Link! Now I'll have to imagine you with different shades of blue when I think of you!_"

The two men burst into laughter. Link had forgotten what it felt like to finally be alive again, talking to someone who probably truly undetstood you was rejuvenating.

"_Sorry, Link. I have to go. The government wants to perform another test. I'll hollar to ya later?_"

Link chuckled. _I would like that. Also, give me the address?_

"_I don't know the address, Link. All I can say is that I'm in Los Angeles, but other than that, I know nothing else._"

_Oh. I'm so sorry. Booking a plane to Los Angeles now._

"_Its alright. I'll hollar once I'm in a safe area._"

_Good. Be safe, Rhett. Don't die, we only just met._

Link felt his chest tighten, knowing that sensation wasn't his own, but Rhett's own emotions. He was scared.

"_I'll survive for you, Link. See ya._"

_See you, Rhett_. And with that, Link stood up and walked out of the alleyway, on his way home to book tickets to sunny Los Angeles.

It didn't matter that Link had missed his chance to get a job. It was as if meeting the love of your life was life changing. And it was.

Link didn't believe in soulmates. After meeting his own, though, he knew they were real.

Link smiled as his continued walking to his apartment, thinking of Rhett. It hadn't crossed his mind that they both didn't mind they were both guys, but Link swung that way. If Rhett liked him, Link knew he swung that way, too.

He always thought his life would be uneventful. It seemed that finding out you're one of the rarest beings to exist was so overwhelming, yet astounding.

Link was determined to save his soulmate from the hands of the government, even if it was the last thing he would do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link heads over to Los Angeles and learns a bit more about his tall soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was listening to buddy system songs while writing this dont judge me HAHAHA
> 
> warning: cursing, syringe mention

Link spent the night packing his items, getting ready for his trip to Los Angeles to find his soulmate. It had been a while since Link had travelled to Los Angeles, something he hadn't told Rhett. He wondered a lot of things about Rhett, such as his family, and if they'd known that Rhett got captured by the government. Link's parents _definitely_ wouldn't care if Link himself got captured. He could only hope that Rhett had a good childhood, one full of happiness before being kidnapped. 

Link sighed, looking out of his apartment window. It was well into midnight, and he didn't think it was right to sleep after such a day. His flight was at two in the morning, so Link thought it was probably fine to stay up. As the night got colder, though, Link started to doze off, eventually falling asleep at one thirty in the morning.

"_Hey, Link. You up?_"

Link jumped at the voice, releasing a breath as he realized it was Rhett. _Rhett, hey_.

"_You alright? I know it's probably really late there in the Carolinas. Ten, perhaps?_"

Link chuckled, finding it rather funny Rhett didn't realize how late it probably was. _It's one in the morning._

"_Oh! I'm sorry! I hadn't realized! Did I wake ya?_"

Link made a sound of acknowledgement in his head, groggily walking over to his luggage to start heading over to the airport. If he didn't make it now, he might not even get to see Rhett. He regretted not taking at least a power nap before such a trip, but at least he fell asleep and Rhett woke him up.

"_Link? You still there?_"

_Yeah, I'm gettin' ready to head over to sunny Los Angeles._

Link heard Rhett gasp as soon as the thought left his mind. "_I told you not to come!_"

Link sighed. _You freakin' dumb nut, I'm coming whether you like it or not. Wanna feel your beard._

"_Fuckin' sap_."

Link smiled, excited to finally leave Fayetteville.

* * *

_So, Rhett, I've got questions for you_. Link thought, hoping that Rhett would be open to sharing some things.

"_Oh? Well, ask away, Link. I have literally all night_!"

Link chuckled. _Right. What experiment did the government do on you today?_

Rhett hummed. _"I have a feeling that question will become a daily one until you rescue me._"

_Don't avoid it, Rhett._

Rhett scoffed. "_Don't act so high and mighty! Anyway, they just wanted to see if I could try to do what other soulmates could do, except without my soulmate. It failed, of course. They've been workin' real hard to find you._"

Link tried to process the information. He was on the plane now, a couple hours away from Rhett and the government. He didn't feel afraid when Rhett had mentioned the government attempting to find Link the first time, however, Link couldn't help but fear a bit for his own life. He wondered if Rhett felt that way. He decided not to ask Rhett such a question, and stick to light-hearted stuff. _Does the government hurt you?_

Link sighed. Stick to light-hearted stuff, his ass. He heard Rhett take in a breath, as if he wasn't sure whether to tell the truth to Link or not. Link knew Rhett had gotten hurt, he felt it on his own arms himself. It was a question of trust.

"_Why do you wanna know? You gonna kill them once you get here if they hurt me?_"

_Rhett, please. I want to know if you're safe or not. Can't have ya dyin' on me. Not today._

"_Didn't think you'd be so worried. We literally just met hours ago_."

_Yeah, and those hours ago, you were worried about me, too! Don't try to hide from my question._ Link grunted, low-key surprised Rhett had tried to avoid the question. It then occurred to Link that even though Rhett was his soulmate, he really didn't know the man. It was possible Rhett had noticed that, too. Link sighed, realizing that he probably shouldn't have cared so much.

"_I'm not hiding from your question. I'm choosing not to answer it._"

Link rolled his eyes. _Right. Because suddenly, I'm not allowed to care about how you're doing_.

"_Link, don't be like that. I thought you'd understand that, you being my soulmate and all._"

_Oh? And now I'm supposed to understand you even though we met, I don't know, hours ago?_ Link snapped, he hadn't expected their conversation to escalate so quickly. He heard Rhett trying to contain himself, since their conversation was completely telepathic and it would look weird if they expressed it on their actual faces.

The two became quiet, falling into an awkward silence. Link sighed, trying to find something interesting to do. He brought a book, maybe he could read that instead of contain his mind with constant thoughts of Rhett.

"_I didn't think my soulmate would act like such a jerk if I didn't want to answer a question that hit too close to home._"

Ouch. That hit Link harder than it should have. He didn't respond, and continued to read his book.

He heard Rhett attempting to talk to him, but Link managed to tune him out and continue reading his book. He had bought it and a book store, and it was called _The Lost Causes of Leak Creek_. It was written by Randle McNelson, which Link thought was a peculiar name, but cool nonetheless.

"_LINK!_"

Link jumped at Rhett's booming voice, dropping the book. _What?_

"_Fuck you. Honestly._"

_What did I do? _Link asked, confused at Rhett's sudden tone of voice.

"_You scared me. Fuck, Link. I thought you were gone. I thought they found you._"

Link scoffed. _Worried, are we?_

"_Shut up. You know what, I'm not even gonna try to talk to you anymore. I don't want to see you._"

Link sighed, picking up his dropped book. He happened to mess up another relationship, again. He gripped the book, trying not to start breathing profusely. Link's heart was beating faster than he expected.

He was confused. Why was his heart beating so fast over something so small?

He tried to calm himself. He really did. Link felt small, as if the world were closing in on him. He messed up again, he was going to lose Rhett, he was going to—

"_Link, are you okay?_"

Link jumped, trying to calm his heart that was still beating quickly than what Link was comfortable with.

"_Dude, I can feel your heart dropping. Like, did you get a text that your mom died or something? Do you need to go back to North Carolina? I mean, you can. I don't wanna see ya right now._"

Fuck, Link was going to scream. He didn't need Rhett's salty attitude. He needed an anchor. Something to remind him that he would be okay, that Link could breathe knowing he hadn't messed up anything.

He ruined his time with his soulmate because of a stupid question. 

Link knew it was all his fault that Rhett hadn't wanted to see him anymore. 

_It was always his fault._

"_Link. Please._"

Link ignored the voice, his arms embracing his own body. It reminded him of the comfort his dog had given him. Link needed an anchor, and badly.

He felt his chest get tight, remembering that Rhett could feel whatever he felt at that moment. 

He chuckled. Good ol' Rhett. He'd only known him for a few hours and so much had been expected from him.

Link wondered if going to Los Angeles was worth it anymore if Rhett hadn't want to see him.

It wasn't worth chasing something you couldn't catch, Link knew at least that much.

"_Link, talk to me. What's going on?_"

_Why do you care all of a sudden?_

Rhett scoffed. "_Because I can feel it, Link! I can feel your heart fucking hurting because mine hurts too!_"

Link froze, unable to move. Rhett didn't care about Link, he only cared because he could feel it too. Link sighed, tired of this whole soulmate crap.

_Shut up. I'm fine._

"_It sure doesn't feel like it, dumbass. What's wrong?_"

Link sighed, not wanting to tell Rhett. It wasn't like his genuinely cared. Rhett was probably thinking of himself, and how much it would hurt if Link continued to feel like shit.

He suddenly felt a tingle on his neck, and looked to his right. There was a man in a black suit, holding a syringe to Link's neck.

His vision doubled, his arms getting limp.

"_Link, what's going on?_"

Link held his head as he struggled against his blurry vision. _Shut up, I told you—_

"Don't try to communicate with him. I know you can. We all know you can," The man in black suit told Link as he continued to empty the syringe into Link's system.

"Fuck you," Link hissed, his vision getting worst as each second passed.

"_Link!_"

Link tried to remove the syringe, but his arms were felt too weak to stop the man.

He smiled as he pulled the syringe out of Link's neck. Link suddenly felt paralyzed and weak, and all he wanted to do was close his eyes.

"_Baby__, look, I'm sorry for making it seem like I didn't care. I do, I really fucking do, so you need to tell me what's going on! I need you to be okay!_"

Link smiled weakly at Rhett's words, the pet name making him chuckle. Link's eyes closed as he went limp, watching as the man in the black suit pick him up. 

While he was still thinking consciously, he supplied Rhett with a few words.

_I'm sorry. I'll see you soon, Rhett._

As Link drifted off, he heard Rhett cursing and calling for his name in his head, and wanting nothing more to but to know if Link was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! remember to be your mythical best :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link unite, and face the challenge of being test subjects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU NEED A BFF BEST FRIEND FOREVER BFF TO HELP YOU OUT WHENEVERRR BFF BEST FRIEND FOREVER BFF TO HELP YOU OUT WHENEVERRRRRRR
> 
> enjoy :)
> 
> warning: depictions of pain, drug mention

Link awoke in a room that was nothing but dark. He couldn't see much, just darkness, and some light coming from a small window in front of Link.

"You're awake."

Link turned his head weakly, looking for the source of the voice. He expected it to be a government official, but who he saw instead brought him to tears. The man had a beard, and a soft smile on his face. Link couldn't be mistaken, it was his soulmate.

"You alright?" Rhett asked, moving closer to Link. Link, still feeling weak from whatever happened to him, looked at the stranger. No, not stranger, his soulmate. Link couldn't believe who he was looking at.

"R-Rhett?..." Link asked, his voice wavering as he tried to speak. Despite the lack of light, Link saw Rhett give him a smile.

"Hey, baby. You okay?" Rhett asked once more, slipping in his current pet name for Link. 

Link smiled, reaching to grab Rhett. Rhett seemed to see how Link faltered, his arms weakened, and moved closer. Rhett picked up Link's seemingly limp form and made him lie on his lap, Link now being able to see Rhett's face up close.

He suddenly remembered Rhett's question. He grabbed Rhett's beard and started playing with it. Whether Rhett minded, Link didn't know, but he didn't seem to be complaining. 

" 'M dizzy..." Link whispered, still playing with Rhett's beard. Rhett made a sound of acknowledgement and reached over to Link's hair to stroke it.

Link melted into Rhett's touch, letting the hand he was playing with Rhett's beard with fall. He pressed his body closer to Rhett's chest, feeling safe and comfortable as Rhett continued to stroke his hair.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Rhett decided to speak up. "I'm sorry for calling' you a jerk. You were just curious, and you didn't deserve me snapping at ya."

Link chuckled. "Y'know, 'ts no probl'm. I 'nd'rstand."

Rhett's stroking paused momentarily as he looked at Link. "You slurrin' your words, Linkster. Sure you're just dizzy? Are you hungry?"

Link shook his head, looking up at Rhett to find him looking down, concerned. " 'M just tired. Also, nickn'me. Linkst'r?"

Rhett laughed, continuing to stroke Link's hair. "Just something that came to my head."

Link nodded, melting back into Rhett's touch. 

"You not mad at me for getting caught?" Link asked, more aware than his weakened state from before. Rhett shook his head, using his hand to make Link make eye contact with him.

"To be honest, I would've been concerned if they hadn't found you. That would mean my soulmate was some professional escapist."

"Don't deny that won't be cool. You probably wished I was an escapist."

Rhett laughed, looking at Link with enthusiasm. "You know me so well, and we haven't even known each other for twenty four hours!"

Link punched Rhett playfully as he giggled, Rhett's laughter joining in. The two laughed until Link started coughing, to which Rhett looked to Link, full of worry, and asked if he was okay. Link nodded, and told Rhett that he was just laughing so hard, in a way he hadn't before. Rhett smiled.

"Since you just woke up, I think we should share details to each other."

Link tilted his head in confusion. "Details?"

Rhett nodded, full of excitement. "Yeah! Personal stuff, ya know! So, we know stuff about each other and we don't just assume random nonsense and hurt the other person."

Link processed Rhett's words, understanding his purpose. Though, had he really wanted to reveal his whole life story to a stranger that just so happened to be his soulmate?

"Unless, you don't want to. I'd understand."

Link smiled, this stranger that just so happened to be his soulmate had become someone special to him in just under a day. He deserved to know more about Link and his messed up life.

"I don't mind, honey. You want me to go first?" Link asked.

Rhett's eyes widened. "Honey?"

"You're really sweet, Rhett. Honey is a perfect nickname for ya." Link smiled, poking Rhett's nose. Rhett smiled softly at Link, understanding the nickname's purpose.

"Dang, I need to think of a cool nickname for ya too! Anyway, you can go first." Rhett said as Link changed his position, so that he'd be sitting across from Rhett.

He watched as Rhett frowned at the lost of warmth, yet looked at Link with mirth. "Well, first things first, my real name is Charles Lincoln Neal III. Link is just a name I go by."

Rhett raised an eyebrow. "No way! You sound like royalty, babe!"

Link laughed. "Yeah, I get that a lot. I also grew up in Buies Creek, North Carolina."

"No. Way."

"Why? Heard of it?"

Rhett was practically bouncing. "Babe, I grew up there, too! Well, I actually moved to Buies Creek when I was in first grade, but moved back to Cali soon after."

"Oh gracious, really?"

Rhett smiled at how happy Link had become. "Yes! Oh my gosh!"

"Wait, what's your full name?" Link questioned.

"Rhett James McLaughlin at your service, Link."

Link chuckled. "Don't make it sound like you're my servant! You're my soulmate, not my slave!"

Rhett laughed, moving closer to Link. "You interpreted it like that, so that's on you, bo."

Link looked at Rhett's eyes, marveling in how beautiful they were. "Bo?"

Rhett smiled, putting his hand on Link's. Link then grabbed Rhett's hand, intertwining the two of them.

"A nickname I'm tryin' out. Just thought of it. Like it?" Rhett asked, planting kisses on Link's hand.

Link beamed at Rhett. "Of course, honey. I'mma steal it from ya."

"Don't test me, Charles!" Rhett exclaimed.

Link laughed, still gripping Rhett's hand, not ever wanting to let go. "Don't call me that, man!"

Rhett rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah? It's a cute name, though. Like, actually!"

Link sighed. "No it ain't."

Rhett noticed Link's discomfort, and moved closer to him. "Did I...?"

Link looked at Rhett, who was significantly closer now. "No! Sorry, honey! I just... had bad memories with my first name, is all."

Link noticed Rhett looking intensely into his own eyes, gripping his hand as if to tell Link that he was grounded, and nothing would ever hurt him as long as Rhett was around. Link visibly relaxed, knowing it was okay to trust Rhett.

"My ex, he used to always call me Charles. I understood his family expected someone dignified and didn't have a silly name like I do, but I just thought it wouldn't hurt to at least call me by the name I preferred when we were alone," Link explained, his body now closer to Rhett's. He had expected Rhett to flinch or move back, but he didn't. Link smiled at that, knowing Rhett had now trusted Link enough to not move.

"I'm sorry, bo. I promise not to be like him, we are meant to be after all," Rhett reassured, kissing Link's hand.

Link smiled warmly as his and Rhett's faces got closer to each other. Link chuckled, looking at Rhett's lips. Rhett noticed and licked his own lips, looking at Link with lust.

"You know, bo, when you first described yourself to me, you sounded so beautiful. Now, with you in my arms, you're so much more gorgeous than I ever could've imagined," Rhett whispered, cupping Link's face.

"You're one to talk, Rhett. You're so pretty." Link's eyelashes fluttered, which made Rhett's cheeks flush.

"Your eyes are so blue. They're a sea I'd probably get lost in."

Link chuckled. "Shut up and kiss me."

Rhett laughed, closing his eyes as Link's face moved closer. Link felt Rhett's breath against his lips, and he couldn't feel anything but pure bliss of finally kissing someone he knew fate had given him.

Link never believed in fate or soulmates, but that was until one Rhett McLaughlin decided to push his lips against Link's. Link kissed back, using his free hands to grab Rhett's back. He felt Rhett grip his hair and Link couldn't be any happier than at that exact moment.

They pulled away, the kiss leaving the two out of breath.

"Oh my... wha...gosh, Rhett." Link looked at his soulmate, the kiss' dizzying effect still wavering around Link.

Rhett laughed, his hand still in Link's hair. "I didn't expect a kiss to be so electrifying with my soulmate."

Link smiled. "I bet no one has a kiss that electrifying, honey. No one but us."

Rhett nodded, pulling Link to his chest. "I know this is crazy, and we only met a few hours ago, but it feels like forever. I think I'm in love, Link."

Link smirked. "Hm? With who? His name's Charlie?"

Rhett laughed as Link pulled away from Rhett's arms, giving the taller man a kiss on the cheek.

"You wouldn't believe me, man. His name is Lincoln."

Link fake gasped for suspense. "Well, I think I love someone, too."

"Yeah, bo?"

Link beamed, his smile practically glowing. "Mm, his name is James."

"Screw you."

Link burst into laughter as soon as Rhett did, the two falling into a giggly mess.

"I'm glad we're soulmates,_ James_."

Rhett rolled his eyes. "Same here,_ Lincoln_. I don't think I would've asked for anyone better."

The two jumped as a door opened, revealing some man in a suit. Link and Rhett immediately let go of each other, their hands intertwining. They both knew that whatever the man heard and saw, it wasn't good.

"Rhett McLaughlin and Charles Neal."

Rhett looked over to Link as he gave a visible gulp.

"You're ordered to report to the test room."

The man left, the door still open. Link looked over to Rhett for an explanation. Rhett seemed to understand this, and nodded.

"_I need you to follow me, bo. We'll talk telepathically as I lead ya to the test room. Whatever happens, don't let go of my hand._"

Link nodded at Rhett's words, looking down at their hands. Rhett smiled, nodding as if to reassure Link that everything would be okay. They both walked out, Link following slightly behind Rhett, but still at his side, not letting go of his hand.

As they walked, Link realized that Rhett was freakishly tall compared to his six feet height. Link really didn't know if anyone would ever be as tall as he was, but now, he had seen Bigfoot. Rhett was the perfect height for Link to cuddle into his arms, and Link really liked that thought.

"_So_," Rhett began, which brought Link back into reality. "_The test room is reserved for soulmates that have found each other. I don't exactly know what goes down in there, but what I do know is that whenever soulmates are done undergoing whatever happens together, their relationship becomes stronger. The more they are inside the test room, the more they love each other. If I'm honest with you, Link, I'm terrified for what they will do. If they touch you, I won't hesitate to hurt them_."

Link looked at his soulmate. _Rhett!_

Rhett smiled at Link. "_I'm kidding. Seriously, though. Be careful. I don't want you getting hurt._"

Link nodded._ Same goes for you, honey. Don't do anything dumb, __dumbnut._

Rhett chuckled, his eyes sparkling as they met Link's blue ones. Link couldn't stop thinking about how Rhett had called him gorgeous, and all he wanted to do was kiss the man all over again.

_When this is over, can we kiss again?_

Rhett used his free hand to pet Link's head. "_Of course, bo. You'll get all the kisses you want."_

* * *

The two reached the test room, a guard opening the door to it to let them in. They hadn't let go of each other's hands, and Link wasn't planning to anytime soon. He knew Rhett felt the same.

They continued walking through a hallway until they saw a woman sitting in a chair. She turned around to face the soulmates.

"Hi. Rhett McLaughlin and Charles Neal?"

"Yes, that's who we are," Rhett responded almost immediately, leaving no time for Link to react.

The woman smiled at the two. "Perfect. I'm Doctor Levine, but please call me Doctor Stevie. I will be operating on you two lovely soulmates today."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Operating?"

Doctor Stevie nodded. "I will be marking you two."

Rhett gripped Link's hand. "Excuse me? Marking us?" Link looked to Rhett in concern, to which Rhett looked back and smiled, as if to reassure that he was there for Link.

"I'm sorry if I made it sound intimidating. All I'm going to do is mark you two so we know that you two belong to each other and no one else," Stevie reassured.

"So, we're both going to get marked with some symbol to symbolize that we're soulmates?" Rhett asked.

Doctor Stevie nodded, picking up a box and walking up to Rhett and Link. "I'm one of the more chill doctors, as kids these days call it, and I promise it won't hurt as much as other doctors made it feel."

Link tightened his grip around Rhett's hand, hoping he wasn't squeezing his hand. Rhett didn't show any sign of discomfort, so Link relaxed.

Doctor Stevie opened the box in front of the two. They looked inside, only to see pictures of animal hybrids on different circles.

"This," Stevie started, "is the collection of Mythical Beasts. You two will be the first ever soulmates to use this collection of marks, so please, choose one!"

Rhett looked into the box, seeing all types of different hybrids. Link looked, fascinated at all of the beasts. 

_Rhett, this is amazing!_

Rhett looked at Link, chuckling softly. "_You a fan of mythical beasts, bo?_"

Link looked up, beaming. _Yes! They're so cool!_

Rhett looked at the box's contents, then back at Link. "_You can choose what we have marked, then_."

Link's eyes widened. _Seriously, bo?_

Rhett almost laughed out loud at the nickname. "_Yeah, honey. Choose what you feel suits us best."_

Link smiled, going through the different animals. He couldn't believe that Rhett had allowed him to choose what mythical beast they'd be marked with. Link thought it was weird, at first, to be marked. But, he realized it was a symbol of Rhett's love for Link, and Link's love for Rhett. It would mean that they belonged to each other, and only each other. Link had to choose something that spoke to him.

His eyes darted to a mouse that had antlers, as well as wings and a lion's tail. Link looked at Rhett, realizing they had been looking at the same one. Link picked it out of the box and showed it to Doctor Stevie. She smiled.

"An excellent choice." Doctor Stevie grabbed the mythical beast and motioned for the two to follow her.

"Mr. McLaughlin, I would advise you stop looking at me like I am going to hurt Mr. Neal. I swear, it won't be so painful."

Link looked at Rhett, who rolled his eyes. "You act like I haven't seen movies before, Doctor Stevie. It _will_ hurt."

Doctor Stevie smirked. "In that case, would you like to go first, Mr. McLaughlin."

"I would love to."

Link panicked. _Rhett!_

Rhett looked at Link, smiling. "_I'll be fine, bo. Don't worry._"

Doctor Stevie approached Rhett with the mythical beast, as if it had been dipped in some type of burning liquid. It had, and that's what made Link nervous. He watched as Doctor Stevie lifted Rhett's shirt, and the mythical beast close to his chest. She suddenly plunged the mythical beast towards Rhett, and as it made contact with his skin, Rhett hissed. He gripped Link's hand- no, squeezed it- and tried hard not to make a sound. Link felt a slight pain in his chest, which he guessed was just a part of being soulmates with someone. Doctor Stevie removed the picture from Rhett's chest, revealing a mythical beast.

"_It hurt a lot, bo. But I'll be here for you, just like you were for me! You got this._"

Link smiled at Rhett, keeping Rhett's words in his head. If Rhett could do it, Link felt he could, too. He knew it would sting Rhett a bit, but Link was fine. He was sure Rhett would be alright, too.

Doctor Stevie lifted Link's shirt, and with no warning, making the mythical beast come in contact with Link's skin. Link almost jumped, the burning pain coming as a surprise. He tried not to make any sound of discomfort, but it hurt _so damn much_, and Link wanted to scream. He squeezed Rhett's hand, using both of his hands to grab onto Rhett. The pain was going on for so long, and Link was starting to become dizzy. Why was it there for so long? Why did it feel like someone was squeezing his heart, trying to rip it out of his own chest? Why did it feel like someone was cutting open his body and attempting to stitch it up again? Why did it feel like something was stabbing him and wouldn't stop hurting and he was dying?

The sensation was suddenly gone, Link's eyes fluttering shut and falling against Rhett. Rhett caught him, and screamed, "I thought you said it wouldn't be so painful!"

Link opened his eyes slightly, finding himself in the comfort of Rhett's chest.

Doctor Stevie looked at Rhett apologetically. "I'm sorry, Mr. McLaughlin. Mr. Neal doesn't have a lot of pain tolerance, having only gotten here. They're going to have to give him the medicine."

Link heard Rhett growl, like a lion. "Medicine? There's no way in hell that you're going to give Link that! He doesn't deserve that!"

"We need to get his pain tolerance up, Mr. McLaughlin. If he continues to collapse against you after something that isn't even remotely painful, they're going to have to give him something."

"Screw you." Rhett hissed, leading Link outside of the test room.

Rhett put Link's arm around his shoulder, making eye contact with him. "You okay?"

Link nodded. "Yeah, fine. It still hurts, though."

Rhett chuckled as they started walking. "Don't worry, bo. It'll go away." Rhett kissed Link's forehead, causing Link's cheeks to turn pink.

"What's medicine, by the way?" Link asked.

"You heard that?"

"Mm, yes, honey."

Rhett sighed. "Medicine is a term for the drugs they use to make you have some sort of pain tolerance. There's piles and piles of drugs you gotta take twice a day, and they make you feel like wanting nothing more than death."

Link looked up at Rhett. "Did you take them?"

"When I first got here, yeah."

"Gracious, Rhett! How did you keep yourself going?"

Rhett glanced at Link's lips before making contact with his eyes. "The mere fact that my soulmate was out there kept me goin', Link. I'll be here with ya every step of the way if they decide to give you medicine."

Link smiled. "Promise?"

Rhett winked. "Until the end, bo. Until the very end."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading!! feedback is always appreciated, and remember to be your mythical best :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link get closer as soulmates. After an encounter with a high government official, Doctor Stevie proposes a plan to Rhett to keep Link safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: curse words, minor making out
> 
> tw: physical abuse, needles, blood, violence

Time passed slowly ever since the two got marked. It had been a week since Link got captured by the government. Link hadn't been given any medicine, which made Rhett relax, and Link could see it. Rhett felt less of the need to protect Link knowing that he wasn't going to get drugs. Link and Rhett met with Doctor Stevie everyday in the therapy room. Link thought it was odd that they only visited that room to have Doctor Stevie ask one question, "How close are you two today?"

Each time, they'd respond with, "Closer." And, that was the end of the session. The two would go back to the dark room they stayed in for most of the day, never getting to go outside.

During that time, Link had found out a lot of information about Rhett, such as his family and the story of how he got caught. He grew up in California for most of his life, feeling like he was missing his other half. He had told his parents this, and by the time he graduated college, it was revealed that soulmates existed and were more illegal than guns. A decade later, Rhett was revealed to be another half of someone else after he suddenly collapsed due to pain from Link's side. Link didn't know what Rhett was talking about, Link had a pretty decent life after he'd graduated college. He also found out Rhett had an engineering degree, just like he did. It was those small things that made Link _know_ that he and Rhett were meant to be. 

The two were resting in their dark room, Rhett playing with Link's hair (he'd mentioned it was starting to grey and Link panicked, but Rhett hadn't minded that his soulmate was starting to look cute with the grey) and Link playing with Rhett's beard. "Bo?" Rhett asked, looking at Link as he stopped playing with Rhett's beard.

"What are we?" Link questioned, looking up to face Rhett.

"Soulmates, what else?"

Link chuckled, and continued to play with Rhett's beard. "Besides that, honey. Boyfriends?"

Rhett smirked. "If ya wanna be boyfriends, we can."

Link beamed, sitting up in Rhett's lap. "Really? Can we?"

Rhett watched as Link was practically glowing, chuckling softly. "Yeah, bo. Really."

Rhett leaned over and kissed Link's cheek, leaving Link flustered. Link smiled at Rhett, pulling him into a kiss. He felt Rhett melt against Link, making the kiss more intense than their very first one. Rhett grabbed Link's hair as he pulled him closer, the two letting go for a slight moment to breath before smashing their faces together again.

Link jumped as he felt Rhett bite his lip, it was surprising, but he welcomed it. He slipped his tongue into Rhett's mouth and felt Rhett jump as he felt Link, and let out a small moan. Link smiled, opening his eyes as they separated for air. Rhett did the same, his dazed, stormy eyes gazed into Link's own with lust. Link felt himself embrace Rhett and kiss his boyfriend once more, biting Rhett's lips with the fangs he knew he had. Rhett hadn't reacted physically, but he let out a small moan once more.

They separated, gasping for air as they got closer once more, not fully kissing. Link could feel Rhett hot breath against his face, imagining the countless other things that Rhett's mouth could do. As if he could read Link's mind (which, Rhett could if he tried hard enough), he smiled and whispered, "You're so gorgeous, bo. Ya thirsty?"

Link smiled, holding onto Rhett as tight as he could. "Fuck, yes, Rhett. I need to know what else that mouth of your-"

The door suddenly opened, causing Rhett and Link to let go of each other as fast as they could. Link saw Rhett wipe off saliva on his lips, and that made him want to taste Rhett even more. It was weird, how lustful he felt over the course of a few days of knowing Rhett. Now, a government official faced them, but it wasn't the same as the one that normally brought the two to the therapy room. This government official was a lady, first of all, and she was very... small? Link couldn't find the right word to describe her, but she wasn't the cold, distant one. In fact, she seemed friendly, and Link knew Rhett probably felt the same way about her.

"Good morning, Rhett McLaughlin and Charles Neal. My name is Jen Matichuk."

As he walked into their dark room, Link's hand slipped to the top of Rhett's. Rhett glanced at his boyfriend, changing their hands from an awkward hand-over-hand to them actually holding hands. Rhett knew Link struggled with anxiety, and he knew that Link grabbed onto his hand whenever he felt anxious about something. Rhett was more than happy to support Link once he found out he had anxiety.

"Today, I will be taking Mr. Neal to the therapy room," Matichuk announced. Link felt Rhett get agitated, Rhett gripping Link's hand hard.

"Just Link? By himself?" Rhett practically growled. Link chuckled, _My cute lion._

Rhett glanced at Link, his face turning red. "_New nickname, bo? Lion? Cheesy!"_

_You growled, Rhett. You're a lion, don't even hide it from me._

Rhett rolled his eyes. "_Am not. I like that nickname, kitten._"

_Now who's making cheesy nicknames, lion?_

Rhett smiled. "_Okay, they aren't that cheesy. Cute, though._"

"Are you two communicating with telepathy?"

Rhett and Link both jumped at the voice, forgetting that Matichuk had been in the room with them.

"Uh, why?" Link asked.

Matichuk shook her head. "Nothing, never mind. Anyway, Mr. Neal, please follow me to the therapy room."

Link nodded, letting go of Rhett's hand as he attempted to stand up. Following Matichuk, Link felt a tug on his hand and turned around, looking at a concerned Rhett.

"_Be safe, kitten._"

Link smiled, grabbing Rhett's hand and kissing it before facing to turn away.

"_Always, my cute little lion._"

He saw Rhett smile as Matichuk closed the door, separating the two just as they had been separated before Link got captured on an airplane to Los Angeles.

* * *

Link saw an unfamiliar face as he entered the therapy room, his hands trembling. He didn't know why he felt anxious, perhaps it was because of the missing comfort of Rhett. Rhett really had helped him in dealing with his anxiety, and he didn't know how to pay Rhett back besides in compliments and kisses.

"Mr. Neal, welcome."

Link faced a smaller man than Rhett, yet still taller than Link, who had a goatee and his hair up with some weird-smelling gel. Link tensed as the man's cold, brown eyes stared into Link's, giving him goosebumps. He gave Link a creepy smile, which Link thought was the weirdest thing he'd ever seen.

He decided in the heat of the moment to contact Rhett before the creepy guy said any more.

_Rhett? You there?_

He got an answer almost immediately, as if Rhett was waiting for Link to call for him. "_Yes, Link. You alright? Did Doctor Stevie ask you anything weird and ominous?_"

_No. Doctor Stevie isn't here, it's some random guy with a weird, creepy smile._

Rhett groaned. "_Keep me updated?_"

_Will do, bo._

The guy was now standing in front of Link, analyzing his stance. "If I may ask," he began, "were you talking to your soulmate just now?"

Link gulped. "Maybe?"

He nodded, studying Link's face. "You're a bad liar, you know. We don't like bad liars here. Now, stay here. I'll be back."

The man proceeded to walk past Link and exit the room, leaving Link to stand alone.

_Bo, he somehow knew I was communicating with you. I didn't even react physically to anything you said!_

"_Calm down, Link. Did he say anything else?_"

Link sighed, scratching his neck. _He told me that they didn't like liars, then left the room and told me to stay here. I'm kinda scared, Rhett._

"_You'll be fine as long as he doesn't touch you. Tell me if he does and I __will! Hunt! Him! Down!_"

Link chuckled, he was used to Rhett's overprotection and found it funny. _Right, course I will. Don't want ya worrying about me._

"_Worrying about you is my favorite hobby, bo._"

Link laughed, his joy short-lived as the door behind him slammed open. As he turned around, the door slammed shut and the man had a syringe in his hand. He smiled, walking over to Link and grabbing onto his shoulder. "I watched you from the security camera, Mr. Neal. Just as I suspected, you were talking to your soulmate," The man started, holding the syringe up so that Link was looking straight at it. "Let me show you why I brought you here."

Link struggled against the grip of the man's hand on his shoulders, trying to rip himself away. The man kicked Link's stomach, _fuck_, and he doubled over, sinking to the ground. He felt the syringe on his neck, just as he did when he was on a plane to Los Angeles.

"_Are you okay? Is he hurting you? Don't lie, kitten, I can feel something on my neck._"

Before Link could answer, the man kicked him down, his face on the cold, unforgiving ground. "I brought you here to test out what the government's been wanting to try for years."

Link froze as he felt the man's breath over his ear. "We want to break apart soulmates, and you and Mr. McLaughlin will be the first people we break."

Link felt another shove on his back, grunting as the man pushed him down forcefully. "You will not speak of this with Mr. McLaughlin. The liquid I injected into you is a drug that will make you weak and vulnerable. I'll be giving you a tracking device as well as a microphone so I hear everything you're telling to your soulmate." 

The man grabbed Link's hair, forcing Link to look at the cold, brown eyes he saw upon entry. Link screamed in pain, it was as if he was trying to pull Link's own hair out. He chuckled as Link's screaming died down, suddenly exhausted. "Or should I say, ex-soulmate."

"_Link! What's happening? My head really hurts, man!_"

Link whimpered, the thought of hurting Rhett making everything he was experiencing more unpleasant than it once was. Link gathered his saliva and spat on the man's face, giving him a grin. "Whatever you do, you will never separate me and Rhett."

The man smiled, wiping off Link's spit. "You don't know how powerful we are, Mr. Neal. Let me show you." The man threw Link to the ground, his face hitting the floor. The man then kicked Link, the force of the kick making Link's back collide with a wall. He heard a few cracks and watched his vision blur, and felt weak all over.

"_Bo! Link, please! Are you okay?_"

Link watched as the man walked closer, smirking. "It hurts, doesn't it? You'll be getting this drug everyday, and we'll see how Mr. McLaughlin will react. Let's hope he dumps you, shall we?"

Link, finding it hard to breath, let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding in. "H-He would... would n-nnh..." Link found the words lost on his lips, suddenly feeling like throwing up. What kind of drug was in his system? The man chuckled at Link's pain, it seemingly amused him. Link felt hatred towards this man, but decided not to act upon it. it wasn't like he had the strength to, anyway.

"Would you like to go back to Mr. McLaughlin?" The man asked, looking at Link with fake sympathy. Link nodded, wanting nothing more but to see Rhett. The man smiled, raising his foot to step on Link's torso. Link screamed hoarsely, feeling weak and lightheaded.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then. I'm John Carson, and I'll be in charge of breaking the soulmate system once and for all." The man- no, Mr. Carson- said, pushing Link slightly with his foot. He walked away from Link, leaving him there to suffer.

_R-Rhett..._

Link heard Rhett gasp. "_Bo! Gosh, you scared me. You comin' back now?_"

Link chuckled, wincing as he realized there was blood coming from his mouth and somewhere on his body. _Yeah... 'm comin'... comin' b-back..._

"_Link? Why's your voice like that? Did that man actually hurt you?_"

Before Link could answer, he felt blood on his hand. He looked at it, the red liquid making him feel faint. Before answering Rhett, he felt himself surrender to the darkness, watching as Doctor Stevie walked into the room and gasped upon laying her eyes on Link.

* * *

Link found himself coming to, opening his eyes to a dark room, the same dark room that he and Rhett resided in. He felt something holding his hand, so he gripped it, his own hand feeling weak. He looked up and saw Rhett, looking down at him in shock.

"Link! Fuck, bo, I thought... Fuck, if it weren't for Doctor Stevie... gosh..."

Link chuckled as Rhett's sentence didn't make sense, making Rhett smile. 

"What d-did Doctor Stevie... nn-nngh..." Link groaned, feeling pain. Rhett flinched, his eyes darting across Link's body. Rhett gripped Link's hand tighter.

"Sorry if you're in pain, bo. You're still recovering from the shit Mr. Carson did to you."

Link smiled. "Y-Yeah? Tell me what Doctor Stevie t-told ya."

Rhett nodded, using his free hand to stroke Link's hair. "She's a goddess, bo. She brought you here and treated your wounds. She also told me that she had connections, and knew that Mr. Carson was tasked with ripping us apart. She also told me that you had to go back to his office everyday, but she'll be replacing the drug you were injected with with one that only looks like the one you were given. You'd feel faint, but as the day passes, so will that feeling," Rhett explained.

Link stared at Rhett, his mouth agape. "Wow. W-Why would she help us, t-though?"

"She said it was because she saw potential in us."

"Potential?"

Rhett looked at his boyfriend, his eyes sparkling despite the darkness of the room.

"To escape this facility, bo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! and as always, be your mythical best :)

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: rhinkityrhink


End file.
